A Princess' Loneliness
by Alexriolover95
Summary: It has been a few days since Celestia had to banish her sister, Princess Luna, to the moon and Celestia is feeling sad and lonely, missing her sister so very much...


**What's up bronies and pegasisters!**

 **Now this is my second MLP: FiM fic here!**

 **I was going to do a short story or one shot about Thorax's first Hearth's Warming in the Crystal Empire, but I need to think about that more…**

 **But… This idea popped into my head!**

 **And well… I think it's going to be self explanatory!**

* * *

It has been a few days since Princess Celestia stopped her sister, Princess Luna, transformed into Nightmare Moon, from completely shrouding Equestria in darkness, banishing her little sister to the moon. Now Celestia was responsible for the raising and lowering of both the sun and the moon, and so far it was a bit difficult, but she managed it. And life in the land of Equestria continued on as normal, however Celestia noticed some changes, not in all the other ponies, but from herself.

Ever since Luna was banished to the moon, Celestia has been feeling a bit lonely, the once happy and exciting life that she had in the Canterlot castle with her little sister replaced by quietness and boredom. Celestia tried to find ways to keep her occupied and try to forget the fact that she had to done what was needed to save Equestria, but the thought of her once playful and best little sis haunted her.

Everywhere Celestia went in Canterlot reminded her of the memories she and her sister shared, everywhere she looked it was like a real life flashback playing in front of her eyes. She especially remembered when they would play hide and seek in the castle, Celestia finding Luna hiding behind one of the curtains, Luna saying that Celestia cheated and Celestia would only laugh in return.

Celestia remembered the times when they were growing up into more mature ponies and were given their title of princesses, carrying out their duties faithfully to the ponies of the land. However, they still found time to have fun with each other like when they were younger, their sibling love growing stronger and stronger.

However, with growing up, comes some realization… Luna noticed how strong her magical abilities were and she was having thoughts, thoughts of darkness in her. As Princess of the Night it was normal to have those kinds of thoughts, but the young dark blue alicorn noticed how every pony enjoyed the sunlight her older sister radiated throughout the land, while everyone slept under her moon she raised for the night and lowered to make way for the day.

Even still, Luna loved her sister and stayed faithful, Celestia noticing her sister's behavior and comforted her, saying that she had a very important role in Equestria and never to let the darkness win. However darkness would win, Luna's jealousy growing and growing stronger to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and her dark thoughts transformed her into the dreaded Nightmare Moon.

After a fight in which Celestia was forced to use the Elements of Harmony on her own sister for the sake of all of Equestria, Luna was banished to the moon. And now Celestia was the sole ruler of Equestria.

Back to the present, it was almost time for Celestia to lower the sun and raise the moon for the night, as Celestia went to the top of one of the castle towers to perform her alicorn magic, she passed by what was once Luna's room. She took a peek into the dimly lit room, everything in it reminding of her sister, she couldn't take another second's look and continued walking up the stairs to the very top.

Celestia then performed the spell and lowered the sun while bringing the moon up, the night for Equestria starting. As Celestia finished raising the moon, she looked at the surface and imagined her sister there, looking at her. Celestia sighed as she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry sister, know that I still love you and hope that one day we can return to being sisters like we were." Celestia said softly as she turned around and headed to her own bedroom to sleep for the night, if she could get any that is.

As the princess got to her bedroom door, the two guards by her door, stood at attention and wished the princess a good night's sleep.

"Goodnight, your highness." The two guards said in unison.

"Thank you." Celestia said, a bit sadly as she walked inside her room and laid down on her bed, putting her blankets over her and making herself comfortable.

Celestia, however, couldn't really sleep well because of her thoughts, she kept replaying happy memories with her sister in her head, tossing in her bed as she tried her hardest to keep the memories out. And then something amazing happened…

Celestia heard Luna's voice loud and clear, it wasn't the dark and evil voice of Nightmare Moon, but of a little filly's voice, all sweet and innocent.

"Why, sister, why?" Luna's voice sounded in Celestia's head.

"Luna?" Celestia replied.

"Yes, why did you have to banish me?" Luna asked, clearly confused.

"I had to, it was for the good of Equestria, I had no choice." Celestia answered.

"But I'm your sister…" Luna stated the obvious. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you sister, but you're not well right now, you need some time to think about what you did." Celestia informed Luna, wanting this conversation to end.

"Please sister, it's so cold and lonely here, I have no one, no one here to love me, except for you, please take me back." Luna begged.

"Dear sister, I'm lonely too and I want you back, but this is for your good, trust me." Celestia comforted Luna, the white alicorn on the verge of tears.

As Celestia and Luna continued talking in the dreamworld, something appeared, a darkness and it was heading straight for Luna, as the darkness got to Luna, it suddenly grabbed her, Luna struggling to break free as she knew what it was going to do to her.

"Please sister! Help me!" Luna shouted in vain. "I don't want to feel anymore pain!"

"Luna, Luna!" Celestia shouted as for some reason she couldn't move.

The darkness engulfed Luna and once again transformed her into Nightmare Moon. As the darkness went away, Nightmare Moon, who's eyes were closed, opened them and stared evilly at Celestia.

"No, not again!" Celestia shouted, still not able to move.

"It's time to end this sister, I shall rule Equestria now!" Nightmare Moon shouted and laughed evilly.

Nightmare Moon's horn then glowed and a ball of dark blue magic appeared and when it became nice and big, the evil alicorn pointed her horn at Celestia and fired the magic at her.

"NO!" Celestia shouted as the ball of magic hit her, snapping her free from her nightmare.

As Celestia jointed wide awake, panting, the guards outside her door heard their princess's heavy breathing and came in to see if anything was wrong.

"Your highness, what happened!?" One of the guards asked.

It took a minute for Celestia to clam down in order to speak clearly.

"Everything's fine sirs." Celestia reassured her guards. "Really, I just had a bad dream."

"Are you sure, your highness?" The other guard asked.

"Yes, I'm quite certain." Celestia replied, trying to sound as convincing as she could.

The guards left to go back to their posts, to leave their princess again in the darkness of the bedroom, Celestia breathing in and out until she felt calmed down enough to lay back down and try to get some sleep. As she laid there, she had her face turned to the window in her bedroom and saw the moon growing brightly.

"Oh sister, how I miss you, I hope you understand and forgive me." Celestia whispered as she closed her eyes, tears escaping.

And another night ends in the new Equestria with Celestia as the sole ruler…

* * *

 **Well, maybe I could have added some more… But… I think it turned out okay! I hope…**


End file.
